Star Wars Episode III: Balance to the Force
by JedioutKast13
Summary: My version of Episode III. Anakin's fall to the Dark Side, the Fall of the Republic.


Star Wars Episode III: Balance to the Force  
  
Rated PG-13 for some intense battle sequences and intense life/death situations, also some malicious violence.  
  
Reviews are appreciated!  
  
Prologue: Obi-Wan Kenobi stood alongside his Padawan in the very center of the main Jedi council room, the way they had been so many times. "Anakin Skywalker, the council and I have decided that you are ready to obtain knighthood. However, before we give you the trials we will send you on one final mission, to the Kry-Eller star system to join the Clones and fight in what could be the final battle in the Clone War. With a victory, Padawan, the Republic will have practically won the war entirely. You'll be fighting with some of the greatest pilots in the galaxy, and fellow Jedi, too. I believe we can pull through." Said Master Windu frequently glancing at Yoda. "End, these Clone Wars will. Knighthood, you will achieve Skywalker. The Force, be with you." Said Yoda. "And also with you." Anakin said with a slight bow of his head. As they began to leave, Mace called them, "Obi-Wan! Anakin is to be flying solo. You will not be the bridge general this time. Instead, I would like you to privately escort the Senator Padme Amidala here to Coruscant, where she will meet with Chancellor Palpatine." "Understood, Master Windu." Obi-Wan said back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Persuasion Padme. Anakin thought. He had not seen her in so long. With the Clone War, Anakin had missions to complete non-stop, and Padme had more business then ever. But why had she never contacted him? And now, with Obi-Wan on a mission to escort her to Coruscant, he was enraged. "Master." He said to Obi-Wan in the hall. "Anakin." He responded "Well, Master I, I just can't help but think how dangerous it could be getting on Naboo by now, I mean, how many threats have been made on Senator Amidala's life by now?" "Yes, Padawan, that is why they have sent me to bring her to Coruscant." "Yes well, don't you think you should probably get on that! I mean, who knows what could be happening! If it were me, I'd leave immediately!" "Hmmmm, that is a good point Anakin. Although I was not told how soon I was to do this, I naturally assume it be around the same time you should go to battle. Troops are being collected in about a week, so I naturally assumed that's when I'd go. Nevertheless, your point seems very strong, and I do think that I shall leave ASAP. I could be off in about an hour." "Excellent. You must always keep her safety in mind." "Of course. I'll get a ship ready. Goodbye my Padawan." "Farewell my Master." Anakin said as Obi-Wan descended down an elevator to the lower floors. "That'll give me about six days with my wife, to make up for the years we've lost. I'll need to have a meeting with Palpatine."  
  
"Thank you, Bail, remember no one is to know about them. When I return I will bring them up properly. You have no idea how much this means to me." Padme said to Bail Organa at his ship's doorstep. "Padme, it is my total pleasure. Luke and Leia will be safe with me. Do not worry." "I know, Bail, it's just-" "Shhh." He said gently with his finger over his lips. "I don't need an explanation. You'll see your children soon." "Thank you." She said, and with that gave him a hug. "I don't know, I just have the feeling something bad is going to happen. With-the father. I'm sorry I cannot tell you who it is, but one day I will. And I just don't want them to get hurt by it." "Speak nothing of it." He said and held the two beautiful two year old children, one in each arm. He cradled them and smiled. Padme smiled too. They were in good hands. She knew that. Bail walked into his ship and turned back once more. "Buh-bye Mommy." Leia said. "Bye." Luke said. "Goodbye my angels. I'll see you soon." She said, and a single tear dripped down her cheek. Why, she did not know.  
  
*Out of the Story: I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but yes, something will happen to Luke that damages some of his memory. My vision on Luke is that he was given to Owen and Beru just slightly after Bail got Leia. Therefore, Luke and Leia were with their mother until she died, but Leia was the only one to remember her. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!  
  
Chapter II: The Most Powerful of All Jedi Anakin's sleek yellow speeder pulled up to Chancellor Palpatine's quarters, where the Chancellor was already there waiting for him. "Ah, Anakin. It is a great pleasure to see you. Come inside, where we may discuss recent matters and such." "Thank you, Chancellor." "Oh Anakin! You needn't call me by such a formal name. From now on, just say Palpatine. That's fine with me." "Of course, Palpatine. Tis' my pleasure. I have much to say." "As do I, friend, as do I."  
  
The two entered the room where Anakin took a seat on a purple velvet couch, and Palpatine on a silver chair across from him. "So, Anakin, you go first." "Alright. Well it has come to my attention that Senator Padme Amidala will be coming to meet you here." "That is true, yes, go on." "Well, important matters have come up, and I would highly appreciate it if I would be able to meet with her. Could that be arranged?" "Of course, of course. Anything for A Jedi with such a magnificent future. Speaking of which, I would just like to say, that you have become, quite incredible. Your skills have surpassed the expectations of everyone alive, including me." He said, and rose from his chair. "Thank you very much." "No Anakin, thank you! For everything you've done for the Republic! And another thing: I well know of the trouble your Master-Obi Wan Kenobi-is giving you. I understand how you feel. He is holding you back. And Anakin, no one has that right. You are the most powerful of all Jedi! You should take orders from no one!" Anakin's teeth gritted as he nodded his head in a manner that seemed to say that these were the words that explained his life. Chancellor Palpatine's face became firm, and serious; and frightening. "Yes." Anakin said strongly. "Of course!" Palpatine yelled. "You have the right to act freely! Without consent of the Order! THEY ARE HOLDING YOU BACK!" Palpatine was now screaming. "YES!" Anakin screamed back. "And that is why I am giving you a pass." The Chancellor said in a much calmer tone. "A pass?" "A pass to Coruscant. Any place, any vehicle, anything, you may now get into." "How? And why are you doing this for me?" "Anakin," He said while he went to sit beside him and give him a pat on the back, "the reason why is because I like you. I feel that you need more freedom, if the world wants you to come to your full potential. And how, you ask?" I'll give you an acces code. Every time you want access, tell the security guard you've been sent by Chancellor Palpatine. Then, he'll ask for the access code, and you'll have it. Now, just incase you forget the code, here's a slip of paper to refresh your memory." Palpatine said, and just after that a strip of paper flew into his hands. "Palpatine, I never knew you had Jedi powers!" "There's a lot about me you don't know." He said in an odd tone. "Anyway, I better be going. Thank you for everything." Anakin said quickly. "And remember Anakin, anytime you want to talk, my door is always open." "I know." Anakin said as he walked out the door. Once he was a few steps down he took a look at the access code. 19949152119. He took a moment to burn the lengthy code into his mind, then stuck it into his pocket. What to do first? He thought. "HaHaHa! He's fallen into my plot. He'll be one of mine in no time. I have him now, oh yes! YES I DO!" A dark cloaked man said and cackled a few moments after Anakin was gone.  
  
He had never done anything truly cruel to her, so why was she feeling so strange? Padme Skywalker had never felt like this about anyone. "Everything alright, M'lady?" Sabe asked the Senator when they were both standing near the port waiting for Jedi Kenobi to come. "Oh, Sabe. You have been so good to me for so long. I feel like I can be honest with you. No, everything is not alright." "What is it, M'lady?" "I, I don't know yet." "Is it about your safety?" "Yes. And no." "Is it your children's?" "It could be. I just have a terrible feeling, and I've never felt like this before. I feel helpless. I've never been like this! I just wish I knew for sure." "Don't worry, your entire life you've been fearless! When the droids invaded our planet! On Geonosis! When whatever you feel will happen actually happens, you'll be able to take care of yourself. And you're not alone. Remember that." "Thank you, Sabe. I feel better already." "M'Lady, the ship has arrived." Said Captain Panaka to Padme and Sabe. "Thank you, Captain." 


End file.
